


Drugs Are Bad

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Accidental Drug Use, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro ends up accidentally ingesting a substance he shouldn't on a diplomatic mission. His attention span isn't the greatest.





	Drugs Are Bad

Teeth, such sharp teeth. The little blue thing with the mouth full of razors tries to approach him again and Shiro growls, activating his arm for emphasis. He makes to stand up, get height to remind the creature he is bigger and more dangerous than it, but his vision blurs and vertigo sends him crashing back to his knees. Fine, he can still fight from here. Shiro growls again and the thing scurries back a few feet. Good.

There’s a clatter of noise from the door, and the sharp toothed thing is chittering too fast and slurred for him to understand at two new arrivals. One is another blue thing, but the other is taller, black haired, beautiful, “Shiro!” The angel shouts, and runs across the room to kneel at his side. Keith. Warm, gentle, gorgeous, his, Keith. He leans into the strong hands that touch his face. Presses his nose against the wrists that smell like home and safety. Let’s the calming words of “You’re going to be okay,” wash over him.

At least, until he spots the blue ball of teeth sneaking up on them. Reaching out to touch Keith. Shiro acts first. Grabbing the smaller alpha and forcibly hauling him close and to the side, away from the creature. Keith makes a squeek. Shiro bares his teeth, puts his activated arm between them and the thing. This is his mate. His. He’ll burn the blue thing’s teeth to sludge before he lets it touch him.

Keith is wiggling in his grip. Working his arm free, then reaching out to get a hold of his wrist. Shiro is forced to turn it off before he burns him. “Shiro, stop it.” Keith’s voice is an unhappy snarl. He doesn’t understand. Why is Keith mad at him? “We’re not in danger.” Shiro looks back and forth between his mate and the teeth. He hears Keith sigh, “Go, I’ll handle this.” He orders.

Shiro doesn’t get to watch them leave, both Keith’s hands are on his face. Turning Shiro to look at him. He has such pretty eyes. They are the only ones he’s ever seen in that color. Like gems.

“Attention span of a goldfish eh?” Keith says wryly. Shiro’s not sure what he’s talking about, but he likes how the smile after shapes his lips. He kisses them. Keith gives a startled laugh, then pulls away. It’s a beautiful sound. He wants to hear it more. He leans over, tries to kiss him again. Keith snorts and dodges his clumsy attempt. He puts his smaller hand over Shiro’s mouth to stop him from trying anymore, so he kisses that instead. That earns him a giggle and a quick press of Keith’s lips against his, before the younger alpha stands with enviable ease. Gravity doesn’t seem to hate him as much as it does Shiro right now, “Come on babe, let’s get you somewhere a little more comfortable than the floor,” Keith says, offering him a hand up.

The first two attempts end with Keith getting dragged down on top of him. He likes the position and is a little sad that his mate won’t let them stay like that. Eventually, though, they succeed, and Shiro is very happy to find out that a vertical position gives him easy access to Keith’s tasty neck. He doesn’t even get batted off when he mouths at it. Keith just drags him slowly across the room to the couch.

When they reach their destination, Keith gives him a small shove and he topples over onto the couch on his own. The couch is soft and comfy, but doesn’t smell nearly as good. Shiro whines softly and reaches out for the love of his life. Keith gives him a small smile, before pushing him over so he can slot in beside him. Shiro quickly wraps his arms around the smaller alpha, trapping him, so he can’t escape. He buries his nose in his mates fluffy hair and gives a contented sigh. His mate, all his.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith was just barely resisting calling Shiro an overgrown puppy dog during this whole encounter.


End file.
